rabydosversefandomcom-20200213-history
Galactic Empires
Throughout the history of the Galaxy, a number of civilisations ruled over a portion large enough to encompass much of its area. Celestial Empire/Eimaranda Empire The Eimares were the earliest civilisation in the universe, and the first to rule over most of the Galaxy. It collapsed as it was split between two factions, the magical Hjokkunzar and the mechanical Thamunzar. First Galactic Empire The Anevondir -- a pale humanoid race -- exterminated the Celestials, but quickly fell into chaos with the death of its founding emperor. It forbade any form of religion, but worshipped its Jellyfish Emperors. It was known as the "first" of the Galactic Empires as it was the first of those ruled by mortals, not powerful beings like Celestials. Third to Eighth Empires These Galactic Empires were ruled by successive dynasties of Anevondir emperors. During the earlier parts of these times, the Nabenan civilisation was known as the Kuramerum. Eleventh Galactic Empire This empire was ruled by the Arigathon, which are now extinct. During that time, two world wars broke out on the planet Gausari. The first of these wars was fought between several anti-theist regimes; and the second was when the Poreses empire prevailed over the Monterjo civilisation and its rivals, dominating its home planet. It expelled the other races from its homeworld to other parts of the Galaxy. Twelfth Galactic Empire The Poreseai Empire competed against the Pilakurum Empire, and prevailed to such an extent that it became the Twelfth. Eleven emperors ruled the Poreseai and guided it until its decline. It was during that era when Arentos was attacked by suvokkon; and when Jerde was frozen by volcanoes, caruing the Great Night. Thirteenth to Fourteenth Empires These two empires were ruled by Nabenans, ancestors of the Imdegabat. The Thirteenth Galactic Empire was most likely the Pilakurum Empire. Fourteenth Galactic Empire The latter Fourteenth Galactic Empire was ruled by a pale humanoid race. It carved off societies filled with dissenting ideologies into their own planets, isolated from the rest of the Galaxy. It forced its citizens to become so "happy" that they were disfigured into the ever-smiling Juretorij. Fifteenth Galactic Empire The Fifteenth Galactic Empire, the Tejerakon Kingdom, was a brief rule. Sixteenth Galactic Empire The Sixteenth Galactic Empire was ruled by the Kuelgons, a race related to the Poreseai who banished their ancestors. Seventeenth Galactic Empire The Seventeenth Galactic Empire consisted of three dynasties: Nisovari, Vigefionian, and Joidoril. Eighteenth Galactic Empire The Eighteenth Galactic Empire was dominated by several dynasties of Igarins. Two incidents marked this empire's history: the Plague Wars waged against the Old Konjor Supercorporation, and the purges against its own poor over the riot of Pelgurna. To quickly end the Old Konjor Supercorporation's threat, the Igarin emperors detonated plague bombs over their enemies' homeworlds: the viruses reduced their victims into cannibalistic savages, and the Igarin navy incinerated all life on those planets. Furthermore, the Eighteenth Galactic Empire had put an end to the Suvokkon parasites' threats by exterminating them and their hives. Nineteenth Galactic Empire The Nineteenth Galactic Empire was ruled by a single Igarin dynasty, and it was more ruthless as it slaughtered more people to appease their solar deity Faneson. Several other enemies rose up during this Empire's existence: from the revived Konjor Supercorporation and its rivals, to rebels such as the Free Igarin Alliance and the remnants of the subjugated republic of Nandegakko. "Twentieth Galactic Empire" Divided between the Galactic Community, the Konjor and Malendor Supercorporations, and the Vozonid Empire. "Twenty-First"/Kyrvotin Interregnum "Twenty-Second" Cyan Senate Thousands of years later, a revived Cyan Senate became the next Galactic Empire. Ontemazei Interregnum Category:Events * * Category:Lists